


Death Spiral

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Not sexy time but the buildup to what becomes the making of UriLord Beelzebub and Gabriel's dance-THEIR dance is like Eagles in that locked together, well-Read and you'll see for as mortals call the birds dance, it would be indeed be seen, as a death spiral
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	Death Spiral

Not only was their drive happening upon a Sunday, HER day, it wasn't even the time of Heat where there was an excuse to pin such foolish wing flapping behavior over!

No, as Lord Beelzebub slipped away with Gabriel the Fallen Archangel behind them, their motives in sneaking away from Hell, from their throne, from any sensible reasoning, was nowlin void!

They just HAD to be away! HAD to be Above with Gabriel! Feel the surface, either the sun or moon touching their feathers, feel the sweet air of Earth fill their lungs as they flew together in lazy spirals around one another!

They HAD to just BE them and Gabriel!

So, without further notice, a simple look to Dagon, the Prince of Hell, was gone from their world Below, their world of Hell, of fire and brimstone, and now feeling the lightness of… Love? Was it? As the two of them reached Above and found the world theirs as night had set.

Not even emerging fully from the ground, their wings flared and out they shot into the night skies!

Silence followed them as they neither yowled in joy of the freedom nor let a single wing flapping out of place to make a sound!

Like an owl's wings, they were silent, even for their small size they rocketed up, a blackened comet, a second following not as quietly but just as quickly after them.

It caught up to them and spiralled in a wide circle around them, whistling a sound some mortals might say was akin to a mating call/song, and others just a cat call.

To the Prince of Hell, their icy blue eyes sparked in response and before Gabriel could finish his last spin and therefore face them, his Prince had already chattered in what sounded like laughter at his whistle and fell backwards in a free fall, wings tucked in, a blackened bullet now.

This wasn't the dance, nooo, nothing of the sort.

No, the Prince just had energy and plus some to burn!

Gabriel was already five of Hasturs desert colored wings away from his Lord when like a boomerang, Beelzebub came shooting back towards him silently, missing him by JUST inches, his Prince's wing tips softly brushing his face in a slow like motion, their eyes locking before, like being returned to speed, he watched the Prince go off the other way and leave him in the dust!

He floated there then, admiring the silence, the speed, the grace of the others' flight.

Beelzebub themselves are just happy to be so relaxed, at ease almost! Out here before Her eyes within Her skies! It seemed so strange to be so carefree and wild!

Yet they did!

Stopping on a dime, the Prince looked towards the Archangel that after the not Armageddon, went to God Herself and Fell for Happiness, and finally made a noise. A kind of returning whistle to which the others' ears perked up and made him stare at them at full attention.

He'd been playing, hearing how mates, TRUE mates, not the orgy lust starved Demons during Heat, did something special for their other, he tried his hand at making up his own, a whistle!

By the look in his Prince's eyes he knew they knew what he'd meant by it!

They hovered in the air just before him where they'd stopped, now so small before such a big black sky filled with the stars the Angel's, they themselves even, had made when they'd been in Heaven.

They looked just as regal and beautiful, powerful yet lovely where they hovered, wings making just the slightest noise as they flapped in place, awaiting his next move.

To them the Fallen Archangel from then to now had only changed on the outside.

Inside he was still a pompous asshole with a charming smile inside and out mixed up with just the right amount of stupid and smarts to tickle their fancy whenever he was around and tried doing something even more so as a Demon!

Gabriel smiled and flew in towards them, a low whistle sent off to the Prince as he came.

The Prince smirked but whistled in a higher pitch then filled in the gap between them, their wings touching as they flapped.

Their hands locked tightly, their eyes just as strong stared and stayed focused upon the other then-

In a few small shifts of their wings, like one mind, the two, Prince and Fallen Archangel smirked, returned their wings to their celestial bodies then let gravity take over.

Going backwards, a hand holding between them, they fell to Earth, the wind howling in their ears.

The cold of the air made tears form as they stared straight down to the swiftly approaching Earth, but they did not blink.

Nor did they bring out their wings as the Earth grew closer and closer, nor did they break their hand hold, only held tighter, adding the other before spiraling out of control, voices lost but laughing if they could be heard.

The thrill of the Fall, a Fall worth having, a Fall WITH someone-

Gabriel's wings slid out first, not unfurled but out, slicing the air, whilst Beelzebubs remained inside themselves, soul burning.

Closer and closer!

Clooooser and cloooooooser!

Gabriel's wings slid out further until at last, clutching the Prince into his arms, he spiralled just inches from the ground, a WHOOOOSH that sent grass and debris below their flying past Bodie bend and go flying after them.

Pumping his wings he landed himself still holding Beelzebub in his arms, but upon the Earth for which during that night they hadn't yet touched.

He unburied the Prince's face from his arms and gave a shy smile before offering, "Umnm… I just wanted to be sure we didn't break our faces!"

"You pissed out!"

"I'd rather have not had to pick pieces of Prince Beelzebub up off the ground thank you! And your welcome!"

Beelzebub buzzed softly before kissing under his chin, their energy still not spent and Gabriel could feel it through his being.

"Someone's an excited Prince?"

And with a yank of his scarf, his ear was down to his Lord's soft lips, lips of which whispered seductively into it, making his wings stand up straight at attention and his face burn red with blush, "A certain Fallen Archangel can help fix that~ He's more than proved it~"

And like a bottle rocket, with the Prince still in his arms in a hug, Gabriel shot back upwards into the skies with a loud call that mortals that night called in saying sounded like a dying rooster!


End file.
